FunOrb Olympics
The FunOrb Olympics is a Jagex-organized event in which players compete in several single-player games and Arcanists and AOG. The Events Multiplayer Events There are two multiplayer events in the FunOrb Olympics - an Armies of Gielinor event and an Arcanists event. In both events teams had to register on the Official Forums before the Olympics started, and then compete in a Round-Robin event against three other teams. Points are given out with 4 for a win, 2 for a tie, 1 for a loss and 0 for no-show. After each team has played its 3 matches, if there is a tie then the top teams compete for first place in a Grand Final. Armies of Gielinor Event The tournament ran from 27th July - 16th August. 12 Teams had signed up, and 3 of them (Defenders of Gielinor, Gods of Gielinor, Is That My Ranger or Yours?) won all 3 of their games. After the Grand Final, the results were announced as follows: -1st - Is That My Ranger or Yours? -2nd - Gods of Gielinor - 3rd - Defenders of Gielinor Arcanists Event The Arcanists event was more popular than its Armies of Gielinor counterpart, with over 40 teams compared to 12 signing up. Free players were allowed to join, although members had a distinct advantage. The results are below. -1st - Sigtinius -2nd - Famous Steve -3rd - Aizu Star Single Player Event The Olympics also contains a single player event, where individuals compete over 5 weeks and across 10 free to play single player games. Points are awarded for top 20 scores as follows: 1st - 50 pts 2nd - 35 pts 3rd - 25 pts 4th - 20 pts 5th - 17 pts 6th - 15 pts 7th - 14 pts 8th - 13 pts 9th - 12 pts 10th - 11 pts 11th - 10 pts 12th - 9 pts 13th - 8 pts 14th - 7 pts 15th - 6 pts 16th - 5 pts 17th - 4 pts 18th - 3 pts 19th - 2 pts 20th - 1 pt At the end of the 5 week period, the scores across the games will be totalled and a winner announced. The games being played are as follows: week 1 (27th July - 2nd August) - Deko Bloko Master Challenge, Lexicominos week 2 (3rd August - 9th August) - Miner Disturbance (normal volcano), Pool Guided. week 3 (10th August - 16th August) - Vertigo 2 single player puzzles, Bouncedown week 4 (17th August - 23rd August) - Orb Defence First Fight, Monkey Puzzle 2 week 5 (24th August - 30th August) - Zombie Dawn US Levels, Brick-a-brac Basic Bricks Prizes Prizes go to all team members in the Multiplayer events. Gold Medal - 6 months free membership, Jagex Mug, Signed Artwork, Funorb T-shirt. Single player gold medallist also receives a funorb bag. Silver Medal - 3 months free membership, Jagex Mug. Single player silver medallist also receives a funorb bag. Bronze Medal - 1 month free membership. Single player bronze medallist also receives a Jagex Mug.